Sing With Me
Sing with Me is a Wiggles song from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World. It was adapted by a Renee and Renato song written by John and Susan Edwards. Song Credits 2000 Version * Composed by: John Edwards, Susan Edwards * Written and Produced by by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (uncredited) * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered and Mixed by Chris Brooks, Tony Douglass * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at Albert Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Adaptation Percussion: Hollywood Music * Published by Hollywood Music * Copyrighted by Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Composed by: John Edwards, Susan Edwards * Written, Produced and Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (uncredited) * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Hollywood Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2000 Version * Character Voice: Carolyn Ferrie * Guest Vocals: Kamahl * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Terry Murray * Keyboards: MIDI * Drums: Tony Henry * Strings: Maria Schattovits, Margaret Lindsay * Brass: Dominic Lindsay 2007 Version * Character Voice: Carolyn Ferrie * Backing Vocals: Clare Field, Larissa Wright * Double Bass: John O'Grady * Bouzouki: George Tseros * Strings: Angela Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Schattovits * Brass: Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics and Transcript Greg: We have a wonderful friend for everybody to meet. And his name is Kamahl. Kamhl: Hello, everybody. Greg: Now Kamahl has sung in many places all over the world but today, something very special is going to happen. What's that, Kamahl? Kamahl: Well, for the very first time, Dorothy the Dinosaur and I, we are going to sing a song together. Greg: Wow! Now that sounds fantastic. We'd love everyone and Kamhal to sing with Dorothy. Kamahl: And sing loud. “Sing along with me everybody” (Dorothy starts singing while The Wiggles, Wags the Dog, the Wagettes and Officer Beaples dance along) Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy Sing with me; sing with me to the pretty little melody Sing with me, sing with me. Sing along with Dorothy We will sing every note every note that you wrote We will sing along with our friend Dorothy We will sing along with Dorothy this dinosaur melody Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy Dance with me, dance with me to the pretty little melody Dance with me, dance with me. Dance along with Dorothy We will dance along with you Because we like what you do We will shake and wiggle jiggle, jump and hop We will dance along ‘till Dorothy the Dinosaur says to stop Ha! “Come on everybody, lets all sing and Dance with Dorothy the Dinosaur. Are you ready Dorothy?: "Okay, let’s go right ahead” La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la “This is a lot of fun isn’t it Dorothy?” “This is fun” La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la " Will you come on everybody!” La la la. La la la. La la la-la la la la Trivia * This is one of the many songs that The Wiggles usually don't sing. * The Wiggles wrote their own lyrics for this song. Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party songs Category:Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Duet songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2011 Category:Music Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Focused On Dorothy Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:John Edwards Songs Category:Susan Edwards Songs Category:Wiggly Songs